The manufacture of induction coils for large electrical equipment has a number of complications deriving from both the materials used and the size thereof, meaning that the construction and assembly process basically has to be carried out by hand.
The shape of the coil must be established right from the beginning and the conductor must be adapted so that it has the right number of turns and the right number of turns in each layer in order to fulfil the characteristics required of it for the equipment into which it will be fitted.
As there is usually a great deal of tension on the conductor, it suffers distortions that result in the misshaping of the coil. Likewise, the position of each turn requires adjustments using hand tools, mallets, wedges, etc., meaning that the procedure is purely manual.
There is no known system similar to the one that the invention proposes, which is capable of avoiding the process of laying out the coil and adjusting each of the turns, by substituting the most laborious manual techniques in this type of coiling for large equipment that is usually for high-voltage systems.